


No chuveiro

by Liebelan



Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Post-Mission, Post-War, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelan/pseuds/Liebelan
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No chuveiro

Shikamaru chegou em casa exausto, tinha sido uma missão extremamente chata e ele odiava o fato de que não tinha levado a nada. Sua mãe não estava em casa, ela tinha ido ficar de babá para Kurenai, afinal cuidar da Mirai não era fácil, ela tinha a personalidade do Assuma. 

Ele estalou o pescoço sentido o alívio momentâneo e foi direto para o quarto, era estranho sair em missões diplomáticas mas ele teria que se acostumar, afinal eram tempos de paz. Pelo menos Kakashi, como Hokage, tinha dado três dias de folga para ele começando amanhã e assim sentiu um certo alívio. 

A ansiedade para tirar a roupa e tomar um banho estava grande mas ele quis aproveitar todo o momento, por mais cansado que tivesse. Ele tirou o colete e a blusa, desamarrou o cabelo, algumas cicatrizes eram visíveis debaixo da proteção cheia que ele usava. 

"Que saco". Ele exclamou para si. 

"Alguns hábitos nunca mudam". Uma voz autoritária surgiu atrás e ele sorriu. 

Temari estava parada na soleira da porta, ela tinha o cabelo amarrado nos quatro coques habituais, seu sorriso era encrenqueiro e doce ao mesmo tempo e qualquer um poderia ver o porquê ele tinha se apaixonado por ela. 

"Sabe como é né?! Alguns hábitos não são pra mudar". Ele sorriu para ela mas ainda estreitandlr os olhos. Não era comum ela chegar assim, de repente, ele sabia que ela estava em Konoha, foi a primeira coisa que disseram para ele assim que ele chegou. 

"Eu posso ter persuadido a sua mãe a ficar um pouco mais na Kurenai". Ela explicou, já adivinhando seus pensamentos, ela sempre fazia isso. 

"E ela achando que você era uma boa nora". Ele sacudiu os cabelos em negação chegando perto dela. 

"Eu sou ótima". Ela exclamou entrando mais no quarto indo se encontro a ele. "Senti sua falta". Ela passou a mãos pelos braços seminus dele sentindo os músculos até o pescoço. 

"Também senti a sua falta". Ele passou a mão em volta da cintura dela apertando devagar e trazendo ela para mais perto. 

Quando ela chegou no pescoço, eles se beijaram, o beijo do tipo saudade, o tipo que eles sempre davam já que ela não morava em Konoha, pelo menos não ainda. 

"Eu estou sujo e tô fedendo da missão Tema". Ele disse ao afastarem as bocas mantendo as testas ainda coladas. 

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso então". Ela foi até o banheiro dele o puxando pela mão, ele foi acompanhando em silêncio. 

No cômodo branco ela levantou os braços dele para cima e retirou o resto da blusa que faltava e em seguida desamarrou seu próprio vestido preto. O tecido caiu quase que de uma vez no chão e Shikamaru queria gritar por que ele era a porra de um sortudo do caralho por ter a mulher mais linda do mundo como sua namorada. 

O sutiã que ele usava era também preto assim como a calcinha e ele se perguntou se o conjunto tinha sido escolhido de propósito. O pensamento o fez umedecer os lábios e Temari soltar uma risadinha. 

Ela desabotoou as calças dele sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele, já sabendo o caminho, a calça desceu e ele saiu das duas pernas sem qualquer problema. A loira passou novamente as mãos pelos braços dele sentindo os músculos e depois foi pro peito e desceu pro abdômen. Ela se demorou em cada gominho da barrica trocada dele e depois sentiu as duas cavidades em 'v' que formavam indicando o caminho para ovro do namorado. Dessa vez, foi ela que não reprimiu a vontade de lamber os lábios. 

"Desse jeito o banho vai ficar pra depois". Ele disse em um tom baixo quase rouco e Temari sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar. Ela voltou seus olhos para ele ignorando por hora o volume que já formava debaixo de sua cueca. 

Shikamaru habilidosamente soltou os coques deixando o cabelos loiros de Temair caírem como cascatas nos ombros, o cabelo dos dois era quase do mesmo tamanho e ele levou as mãos às costas dela e com a mesma habilidade soltou o fecho do sutiã deixando a pecar cair no chão e Temari com o rosto vermelho pelos seios expostos. 

"Você é linda demais Tema...queria poder te ver todo dia assim quando voltasse de uma missão". Ele disse sincero, eles já tinham iniciado uma vida sexual mas era a primeira vez que iriam tomar banho juntos. 

Ela morando em Suna e ele em Konoha não deixava muito espaço para se verem e terem muitos momentos de intimidade então quando tinham era sempre intenso e inesquecível. 

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e ela segurou a mão dele guiando para baixo, para os seios. 

"Shika…". Ela fechou os olhos sentindo ele acariciar aquela região devagar e com precisão. Ele apertava inteiro e depois pegava no bico também apertando. 

Shikamaru vendo o tesão que já estava sua namorada aproveitou e chegou mais perto colocando a boca nos mamilos duros e fazendo Temari gemer. Era um som que ele gostava de ouvir então se demorou em cada um dos seios dela e depois a beijou com vontade. 

O ninja segurou a cintura dela de maneira firme colando ainda mais os corpos seminus. Temari tinha um gosto de canela e açúcar o que deixava o moreno com mais vontade nela ainda. Ele exploravam a boca dela com a língua de maneira a aproveitar cada centímetro pois ele sabia que não teriam muito tempo. Sempre foi assim com ela, ele sempre tinha que aproveitar o tempo que tinham pois poderia acabar mais rápido do que começou. 

O beijo foi quebrado para então ela tirar a calcinha e a cueca dele logo em seguida revelando uma massiva ereção. Ela o puxou para dentro do box do chuveiro ligando a água em seguida, caiu fria no corpo do ninja fazendo ele se arrepiar mas não se importar. 

"A água fria não vai me fazer de querer menos Tema". Ele disse enquanto os cabelos colava no rosto e toda a sujeira pós missão era levada para o ralo. 

"Não pensaria nisso bebê chorão". Ela sorriu para ele e lhe deu mais um beijo passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos e longos do ninja. "Vamos te lavar primeiro". Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e com destreza alcançou a esponja passando um pouco de sabonete. 

"De costas Shika". Ela pediu e ele obedientemente se virou. 

Temari olhou bem as costas definidas de seu namorado, as omoplatas levemente arranhadas com cicatrizes de batalhas davam um ar ainda mais másculo para Shikamaru. Ela esfregou levemente a nuca, as costas e desceu para as costelas fazendo uma pequena cosquinha. 

Na bunda do namorado ela se demorou, ela nunca se considerou uma garota que gostava de um bumbum definido mas depois de ver o de Shikamaru, ela mudou de ideia. Apesar da magreza, aquela região era mais definida do que se esperava, macia mas dura. Perfeita. 

"Tema, consigo sentir sua adoração na minha bunda". Ele riu da constatação e se virou de frente notando que ela estava mais vermelha do que deveria. "Agora me lava na frente". Ele pediu falando no ouvido dela e dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo.

Ela lançou seu olhar mais sexy e começou a esfregar a frente fazendo questão de dar o mesmo tipo de atenção para o peitoral e abdômen do namorado. Quando chegou em seu membro ela se abaixou e passou a esponja devagar por toda a extensão, ele ainda estava duro e a sensação da esponja macia, as mãos de Temari e a água quente fez tudo ficar ainda mais irresistível. 

"Tema...por favor". Ele pediu. 

"O que você quer Shika?". Ela provocou já largando a esponja lavando o sabão e passando a mão no comprimento. 

"Me chupa por favor". Ele olhou para ela, os olhos semicerrados se fecharam para receber dentro de sua boca o membro do ninja. "Ahrg~".

Temari começou a chupar devagar segurando nas coxas de Shikamaru, a boca da loira ia até o meio do membro e depois voltava, de vez em quando olhando para Shikamaru, a água batia nas costas dele e ela não se lembrou de quando o viu mais bonito. 

"Tema...porra!". Ele segurou devagar a cabeça da namorada enquanto ela aumentava o ritmo enfiando tudo dentro da boca e voltando. Shikamaru segurou o gemido sem sucesso, ele sentia a garganta de Temari bater na cabeça de seu pau e ele teve que se conter para não gozar. 

Ela continuou mais um pouco mas logo parou se levantando sendo agarrada e prensada na parede oposta ao chuveiro por Shikamaru, ele a surpreendeu com um beijo sentindo seu gosto na boca da loira, ele levou os dedos para a intimidade dela sentindo o clitóris e depois sua entrada totalmente encharcada. 

"Isso não é água Tema". Ele disse ao ouvido dela que gemeu com o toque. Shikamaru fez alguns selos com os dedos e segurou os dois braços em cima da cabeça da namorada com suas sombras. Ele desceu e sem hesitar começou a chupá-la com o mesmo entusiasmo que ela o chupou. 

"Ah~ Shika….". Ela pedia bem presa nas sombras, era a primeira vez que ele usava uma técnica dessa na hora do sexo e ela estava gostando muito. O ninja continuou o estimulo no clitóris dela enquanto penetrava um dedo. 

"Caralho Tema! Você tá tão quente". Ele disse entre estímulos inserido mais um dedo fazendo ela quase desabar. Ele desativou as sombras e subiu até a boca beijando ela sem tirar os dedos. Curvando os dois ele atingiu o ponto mais sensível nela fazendo ela gozar no mesmo instante. 

"Shika….eu quero você”. Ela pediu somente uma vez, o moreno segurou uma das pernas dela passando em volta de sua cintura e com um movimento preciso ele a penetrou fazendo os dois gemerem com o sentimento. 

O vapor da água quente ainda ligada deixou o todo o banheiro coberto de fumaça e a respiração ofegante dos dois fazia os vidros embaçarem ainda mais. Alguns segundos se passaram com os dois sentindo um ao outro até que com um beijo Temari deu a permissão para ele se mexer. 

O ritmo era lento mas preciso devido ao ângulo em que ambos estavam. Mesmo Shikamaru sendo mais alto do que ela, Temari era extremamente flexível devido aos anos de treinamento facilitando assim o trabalho do ninja das sombras e consequentemente dando um maior prazer a ela a medida que ele metia com força e cada vez mais profundamente. 

“Tema.. porra….assim eu….”. Shikamaru tentava falar mas o ar estava quente e seu corpo estava quente e o corpo de Temari estava quente. 

“Eu sei meu amor….eu sei…”. Ela dizia também sensível por estarem os dois perto de seus ápices. 

O ritmo se intensificou e Temari foi quem gozou primeiro apertando o moreno que se despejou nela logo em seguida. 

***

“Shikamaru?”. Yoshino chamou na cozinha tentando preparar um chá para namorada de seu filho antes de ela voltar para seu hotel.  
“O que?”. Ele apareceu na soleira da porta meio vermelho e ganhando um olhar desconfiado de sua mãe. 

“Por que não tem água na torneira?”.


End file.
